The Only One
by Xanie
Summary: He was the only one who could stop me from crying. He won that world record eight years ago, hands down. That's why he was the one they called when they saw me crying again. Subjective Main Tenten's PoV R&R!


_**A/N**_**: Hey people! Here's another fic! I know, I know, I only got two chapters down on VC and all, and I promised this to be up by the 14****th**** or 15****th****, but I don't know. I can never really seem to type in the day. I can't concentrate on broad daylight. I'm nocturnal, sue me. I actually close our living room curtains when I'm left alone, so everything's nice and dark. So yeah, I've only been typing this during the night (During the day, I let myself get sucked in the NejiTen or SasuSaku world. Usually NejiTen though). Sorry Jedd! By the way, belated happy birthday, man! R&R, you guys?**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: Must you really be this cruel? Fine, fine. I admit I sometimes dream about Naruto, but I think that's as far as I could get. I could never own Naruto, and most likely, none of you won't either. So let's just all join hands and keep vigil that NejiTen would eventually be evident and for sure in the series, ne?**

_**DEDICATION**_**: Dedicated to my friend Jedd, who still holds the world record of being the fastest to stop me crying, which he won in fifth grade, hands down. BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY, my only official best friend-boy -coughbcoughfcough- so far. Maybe not exactly to him, but to me he is. I LOVE SPONGEBOB! Yeah, both Squarepants **_**and**_** Talented-Rapperpants. **

**WOW. THAT HAS **_**GOT**_** TO BE THE LONGEST AUTHOR'S NOTE I'VE EVER WRITTEN SO FAR. ON WITH THE STORY!**

****

xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx

.

It was the last day of summer before the year we both entered the Academy. We were both four back then. I saw him, sulking behind a tree in my favourite field. Okay, maybe not sulking, but he was still grumpy. I was walking around the field, lazing around and thinking about what was going to happen in the Academy. I stopped underneath my favourite tree, and hopped on one of the branches. Then I heard some sniffling. I looked around. That's when I saw him. He was sitting on the hidden side of the tree, but he didn't seem like he was crying. He also looked pretty tame. _That's_ when a squirrel decided to come play with him. To the squirrel's utter horror, he pelted it with four little pebbles. Okay then, scratch everything I said about him being tame. Even so, I decided to go talk to him.

"Hi, I'm Tenten." He looked at me like he was invisible but I still saw him.

After a long silence, he finally answered. "Hyuuga Neji."

"Can I sit down?"

"Knock yourself out."

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down, looking at him.

"Nothing."

"It can't be nothing. You're sitting there, sulking --"

"I am _not_ sulking. Hyuugas don't sulk."

"Alright, brooding then. As I was saying, it can't be nothing if you're sitting there brooding, not even enjoying the last day of summer --"

"My father was murdered by my clan a couple of weeks ago."

"-- I mean, come on! The weather's awesome and..." I kept rambling on. After a while, what he said finally clicked into my brain. "Oh. I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't... I shouldn't have pried. It's not my business after all. G-gomen, Hyuuga-kun," I apologized, standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Neji."

"Huh?"

"Call me Neji."

"Al-alright then, Neji... kun." He blinked at the used suffix, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he motioned for me to sit down. "Stay here with me, will you?" he asked, patting the spot next to him. I obeyed.

"Sure. It's not like there's anybody waiting for me at home tonight anyway. I'll be glad to have some company tonight. My house is empty, except for me."

"How come?" I looked at him, blinking. Wasn't he very disinterested just a few seconds ago? Nevertheless, I smiled at him. He looked at me with an impassive face.

"My parents are on a mission, and they won't be home until the night after tomorrow."

"Oh. Thanks for deciding to stay, then."

"Nah, it's nothing. I know how it is to lose a loved one too." When he just looked at me, I continued. "My sister's genin team was ambushed on one of their missions a few months ago. They were greatly outnumbered, aside from them being injured from before. They managed to fight them off, and reach Konoha. Immediately, her team was taken to the hospital. My sister was the most injured, and she barely reached the village before she collapsed. After a few weeks in the hospital, she... Well, you know, said goodbye and..." I tried to continue, but my voice was cracking. I was trying hard not to let tears flow.

"I'm sorry." My head snapped up, and I gave him a grateful look. I know he interrupted me so I don't need to say the words I couldn't say. I shook my head, and started to smile.

"Don't be."

We spent the day talking - well, it's mostly _me_ talking - and stargazing when night fell. We decided to go to the Academy together the next day. Over the course of the day, I managed to get to know Hyuuga Neji. He told me all about the Main and Side branch families of his clan, about the cursed seal, the caged bird, his father, his hatred of the Main House for killing him, and of course, fate.

Dare I say it, I made a new friend. We slept under the stars, side by side. When I woke up, I was hugging his arm, and my head was resting on his shoulder. I realized he was staring at me. I quickly let go.

"O-ohayou, Neji-kun," I greeted him, blushing.

"Ohayou. It's time for the Academy. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be! Let's go?"

"Aa."

The second day of Academy, I was ecstatic. My parents were bound to be home that night! When the bell rang and Iruka-sensei bid us goodbye, I grabbed Neji and we ran to my house. We went inside, and I made tea. I was only four, but since I'm usually alone, I learned how to make simple food. Impressive, huh?

Neji and I stayed inside until night, talking about school, jutsus, and weapons. It was only the second day, so we don't have any homework. Around the hour that my parents were supposed to return, I heard a knock on the door. I thought that was strange, since my kaa-san and tou-san both have keys to our house. Perhaps they lost them?

My train of thought has been interrupted by a more persistent knock. I sighed and walked to the door. There I saw Iruka-sensei and the Sandaime Hokage. I quickly invited them in.

"No thank you Tenten, we're here only for a few minutes. We have something to tell you."

"Oh no, not that tone of voice..." I said, expecting the worst, and definitely hating it.

"Well, Tenten, do you remember what happened to your sister's genin team on that fateful day?"

"Hai, of course... How can I forget?" I asked back, tears threatening to fall.

"Well, that... That..."

"Did it happen to her parents too, sensei?" Neji interrupted, who was instantly by my side the moment he saw tears well up in my eyes a few seconds ago.

"Hai. Tenten, I'm so, so sorry. We... We'll hold a ceremony for them and their comrades this weekend. Everything will be fine, Tenten. Everything will turn out okay."

"Iruka-sensei, Hokage-sama, arigatou... For telling me gently."

"Oh, Tenten, it's alright. You're young. You have to take it gently. Besides, we know how hard it is, losing people close to you. Remember, Konoha is also your family. If you need anything, just tell us - tell _me_ - alright?" Hokage-sama tried to comfort me, giving me a hug. He hugs every kid that loses a loved one, so everyone loved him, especially us kids. I nodded, and told them I'll be fine. They went on their way, so they can tell the others the horrible news. I turned to Neji and he also gave me a hug.

Finally, I let my tears fall. I sobbed while Neji hugged me, stroking my hair to comfort me. I looked up, giving him a grateful look.

"Neji-kun, stay with me, onegai? This might sound silly, but... I don't want to be alone. Stay with me, onegai?"

"Aa. You stayed with me the day before yesterday, when I need company, so I will, too."

"Arigatou."

"It's alright. Just... Rest, alright? It was a pretty rough night for you. Everything will turn out well, as Hokage-sama says."

"You're right, I guess."

"Aa. Go sleep?"

"Sure." And I did. For the next few weeks, Neji stayed by me, though he didn't sleep in my house anymore. He still kept me company in the Academy though. He helped me overcome the sorrow. He helped me overcome the pain. He helped me overcome the irritation.

... Irritation, you ask? Well, some immature kids -cough boys cough- kind of started berating me for being happy again after only a few weeks of my parents' death. I guess they expected me to bawl every single day and probably turn into a delinquent. As if. When I didn't react to them and moved on with my life with the help of my friends, they resorted to teasing me instead. Maybe they expected me to cry and tell them to stop or rat them out to the teacher or something. Yeah, right. If only they knew I was the one who stopped Neji from pummelling them into a smooth pulp.

****

xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx

Five years later, same immature, attention-seeking kids still wouldn't stop. They were finally getting on my nerves. I seriously wanted to turn them into giant porcupines. Sometime around that, they finally got to me. It took all of my willpower not to scream out loud.

I was walking home with Neji, so we can do our homework together. We're not really into playing around anymore. We're more focused on school and being the greatest shinobi and kunoichi of our time. That's when I saw the banner. The banner that made me flush in anger and deep down, gave a jolt of pure agony to my heart. What does the banner say? "Tenten the orphan. Admission: two hundred yen."

As soon as Neji and I saw it, I threw a kunai at the strings holding it up. Seeing as I have one hundred percent accuracy, the stupid banner immediately came down. I dragged it inside and left it in the hallway. I went upstairs to my room, Neji at my heels. When I came inside, I threw my pack at my bed and flopped down beside it, rubbing my temples. I was visibly trying hard not to cry. Neji sat down beside me.

"Tenten, you've ignored them for years, don't let them get to you this easily. Not after what you've been through," he stated, hugging me in the process.

"I know, Neji, I know. It's just. . ." Tears were starting to flow down my cheeks by now. "I already know I'm an orphan, but really, must they rub it in?"

"No. They're just jealous. They know you have lots of friends, and you're happy, while they aren't deep down. Just know you're not alone. Never will you be alone. I'll always, always be here for you. We've been best friends and inseparable since we were four, on that fateful day. Do you think I'll leave you?"

"No... I guess -- Neji, I guess you're right. We'll always be friends, ne?"

"Damn right. Now, let's do our homework, then I say you practice weaponry while I practice taijutsu. Then we burn that blasted banner. What do you say?"

"Hell yeah. I already know where I want to practice."

"All I know is that some people will sleep totally bruised, and others as porcupines tonight."

"Definitely."

Soon enough, Neji's predictions came true.

****

xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx

A year - we were ten - later, and they finally learned their lesson. One, however, was extremely hard-headed, and thus resorted to just pranking me every time he gets the chance. His name's Kenji, by the way, and I hated his guts. Once, I told Neji about that, and do you know what he did? He only smirked and replied, "You do know they say 'The more you hate, the more you love', right?" Well, I must love him so much then, if I go by that stupid childish saying. One day, I finally snapped.

It was a test day, so I was trying to concentrate on reviewing before class started.

Keyword: _trying_.

What did I mean, you say? Oh, only that I can't because Kenji is running around me, pulling faces, shouting random stuff, and just being Kenji. I can't pelt him with kunai, shuriken, or senbon, since it's before school. Neji has yet to figure out where I was, since we decided to meet today instead of walking together. After twenty minutes of irritation, I finally stood up and gathered all my scrolls with my notes in it. I didn't put them in my pack yet, though. Instead, I took a big breath and yelled, "KENJI NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And guess what? I started running at him, fist at the ready. He took off like a chicken with his head cut. I caught up to him, and gave him a fierce punch. Then, I took him by the shoulders and I kneed him.

Right down there.

Yep, aaaall the way down there.

Not in his guts, no sir, much, much lower.

His crotch, you say? Bingo.

While he was busy clutching his, ahem, which hopefully had to be neutered, I took the opportunity to go slap him. Hard. Come to think of it, step on his foot as well. Then I turned around and stalked off, all the way back to the tree I was sitting underneath at. Which, come to think of it, was Neji and I's favourite tree. You know, the one where we met? Yep. It wasn't very far from the Academy.

When I arrived, I gingerly sat back down, and put my head between my knees, so my voice is muffled. Then I let out a frustrated scream. I can't help it, he annoys the shit out of me.

...Oops, that would make this story a T. Oh well.

Anyway, tears suddenly came. I have no idea why, but I didn't bother to figure it out. Instead, I didn't hold back anymore, and let the tears I bottled up for five years come and flow freely. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm all alone right then. Or so I thought.

"Word around the Academy is that you just beat up Sumitomo Kenji," and all-too familiar voice behind me said.

"Neji! I thought we're just going to meet in class?" I asked, looking at Neji, who shifted some scrolls so he can sit beside me.

"Well, some people saw you starting to cry out here all alone, so they called me. Apparently, I'm the only one who can stop you from crying," he replied, the smirk he perfected years ago plastered on his face. So _that_'s why I heard my classmates shouting "Call Neji! He's the only one! Find Neji, quickly!" Oh, didn't I tell you? I guess I forgot. Gomen!

"How'd you know? About everything?" He only jerked his head towards the Academy. What I saw? Kenji the Stupid, crouching on the ground, with a very large crowd gathered around him, mostly taunting and laughing at him. Did I mention every kid in our batch in the Academy hates him? Every single one. "Oh," I said, looking at my knees again. I pondered on the reasons why I cried. I got nothing.

Neji, seeing me all concentrated like that, stretched out my legs, and laid his head on my lap. His intertwining of my left hand with his right and placing both on his abdomen took me back to reality. His left hand was on his side, his eyes closed. Since his head was on my lap, I took the liberty to start stroking his hair. He seemed to like it, since he started stroking my thumb with his in return. I glanced at the sun. We still had a few hours before school started, maybe one and a half. Maybe even two.

As I stroked Neji's hair, the bandages around his head - we didn't have hitae-ates yet - loosened, and eventually unfurled. The next thing I knew, I was tracing the cursed seal on his forehead with my fingers. My eyes started to water yet again. "Neji..." I started. He hummed to show he was listening, so I continued. "The seal... Does... Does it hurt?"

Neji seemed to ponder on this, so I kept quiet. After a moment, he finally spoke. "No. The first time, when it was branded on me, a little bit, sure. Don't worry, they don't activate the seal unless I disobey the higher-ups in that clan of ours. Since they don't usually give me orders, I can't exactly disobey them. So, I'm alright. Great, in fact," he replied, wiping away a stray tear. He smiles like that only with me. I don't know, when other people are around, he's a stoic, egotistic, pompous jerk. With me he isn't. Guess it pays knowing him for six years, huh?

"I won't ever be alone, will I?" I asked, a hint of worry evident in my voice.

"Never was, never will be. I told you, I'll always be here for you, whether you like it or not."

Somewhere around the bushes, I heard people go "Aww..."

****

xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx

Two years later, Neji and I graduated from the Academy. Thankfully, we were put in the same cell. I'd rather not talk about my Jounin sensei and other teammate, since frankly speaking, this story at hand doesn't really involve them too much, so I'll make this quick.

My other team mate, Rock Lee, though a very nice guy, looks like - in my classmates' words, _not_ mine! - a total geek. He had thick black hair that is very long, and braided. The hair on his head, the part framing his face, is in a fly-away style, and is very shiny. He has thick eyebrows and round, round eyes. He's a good person, only he looks kind of ridiculous, with that hairstyle of his. I know I'm not one to talk with my hair up in buns all the time and all, but still. He got a makeover one time, and it made him look a little better, since the braid is gone. Even so, he looked ridiculous still. Imagine, he traded his old hairstyle for a bowl-cut! A _bowl-cut_! Can you get a worse hairstyle? Neji doesn't think so.

Our Jounin sensei, on the other hand, is like an older version of Lee after the makeover. I guess we know _who_ made Lee over. Anyway, his name is Maito Gai. He talks a lot about youth, and is exponentially loud. Unfortunately, Lee picked that up from him, even if it is among other good things. The good thing about Gai-sensei, I guess, is that he cares for his students, especially Lee. He actually trained Lee extra hard, to perfect his taijutsu skills. Did I mention Lee can't do any ninjutsu _or_ genjutsu? Yeah. I think it's a blessing in disguise for him, since he's now the best taijutsu user I know. Except for Gai-sensei, of course.

Anyway, on one of our first missions, we were to escort this kid our age back to his village. He wasn't famous or rich, so no dangers are really expected. We just escorted him so as not to let him travel alone, since he was just twelve and all. Safety in groups, you know? Yeah.

As we were halfway to his village, we were stopped by robbers. Nobody special, just plain ol' robbers, trying to rob three shinobi, a kunoichi and their client. Like hell we would let them rob us. But they did outnumber us. Greatly, in fact. Even so, we got into position. Neji immediately went to our client, so as to protect him when needed. Gai-sensei, Lee and I divided and dispersed, and started fighting: Gai-sensei and Lee with their taijutsu, me with my weapons, and Neji with his Gentle Fist.

I fought with all I've got, knocking out and killing our attackers in the process. I remembered Neji, along with his blind spot. The only people who knows about it besides himself and his family are Gai-sensei, Lee and I. Gai-sensei and Lee usually fight together, so I was the one entrusted to protect Neji's blind spot. In turn, Neji would always protect the client and me during escort missions. But was I doing my part? No.

Suddenly, I saw three kunai headed for his back. More specifically, his thoraric vertebra. The back of his neck, generally. I did the most sensible thing at the moment: throw a kunai that goes through all the holes at the end of the kunai. Bulls-eye. Guess one-hundred percent accuracy comes in handy. I decided to fight closer to him, so I can do a better job of doing my duty. I glanced at Neji. No scratches whatsoever. I sighed in relief before focussing back with the battle going on.

After a few minutes of intense battle, we finally defeated every single one of those idiots that call themselves 'excellent' robbers. As we continued walking, Neji and I hung back, talking. Neji checked impending dangers with his Byakugan before, though.

"Neji..." I started. Neji 'hn'ed in response. "I'm sorry about the incident earlier. I mean, how stupid can I be? The only definite duty I have - besides fighting, of course - and I totally forget! I endangered your life back there, in a way. How mean, huh? You comfort and accompany me my whole life, and how do I repay you? Nearly let you be killed. I'm sorry Neji, I really am. Gomen," I apologized, starting to tear up again. I didn't mean to cry, really, but I felt really bad. But you know what he did? He chuckled. Yes, chuckled. "Neji, is that all you can do, chuckle?! Here I am, sorry to death I nearly let you be killed, and all you can do is _laugh_?!"

"Yes," he replied. I gave a pout, still looking at him. He took my left hand with his right, but kept looking straight. "Tenten, what am I?"

"Nani?"

"Just answer the question."

"A Hyuuga."

"What else?"

"A cold self-centred, pompous, egotistic cocky bastard who's bent on hating the Main House and obsessed with fate to other people,"

"Okay, didn't really need to hear that, but what else?"

"A nice guy to me,"

"That's it? You had all those hurtful - hurtful! - adjectives to say to me about what other people think about me, then just 'nice' to describe how I am to you?" he asked, feigning hurt, clutching the left side of his chest.

"Yeah," I replied, sticking my tongue out.

"Ouch, but seriously, what am I?"

"A Hyuuga!"

He sighed. "You're not quite getting it. What's my profession?"

I mouthed an 'oh' in understanding. I answered, "A shinobi."

"Bingo."

"Your point, please?"

"As a shinobi, I go on missions. During missions, especially high-ranked ones, we all have a possibility to... You know..."

"Don't. Even. Think. About. Saying. It."

He chuckled some more; I started to frown. He caressed my thumb with his as reassurance. "Fine, then. But you know what I meant. Anyway, you looking after my blind spot is only a privilege, and I'd be more than happy just knowing that you remembered." I only gave him an odd look, so he continued. "You simply remembering to protect my blind spot is a lifesaver, you actually doing it is beyond that," he said, giving my hand a light squeeze. I tightened my hold on his hand in response.

"Alright. Thanks, Neji. I know that's just a way to make me feel better, but thanks. Arigatou, Neji." He only tightened his hold on my hand a bit more, also giving me a serene smile in the process.

Slowly, our client stopped and turned around, looking at us and our intertwined hands. To our luck, Gai-sensei and Lee were out of earshot when he asked us, "Are you guys lovers or something?"

Neji and I suddenly sprang apart, both blushing furiously. Looking at Neji's face and feeling the hotness of mine, I felt like we were in a blushing contest, competing to see who produces the brightest red. "NO!" we both yelled in unison, looking away.

You know what our client did in response? He laughed. Just laughed. And commented, "Are you sure about that? It sure seems like you are."

Somehow, a part of me even I didn't know about seemed to want to say "Hah. Dude, you just don't know how much this part of me want that to be true!"

"_I wonder. . . Do I really love him? As beyond as a friend? If I do, would I even have the guts to tell him?"_

**OWARI**

**-17-**

_**A/N**_**: 7 Pages! Wow! I can't believe it! Wait. . . -checks clipboard holding the story- THIS ONLY HAS SEVEN PAGES! That can't be! I wrote 8 pages on paper! And my handwriting is so much smaller than the font on the computer! How can that be? Oh, maaan. -sighs dejectedly- And to think I made NEJI AND Tenten's dialogue a bit longer than I had on paper. Life sucks sometimes. Anyway, R&R! This is my best work yet! You know what, I might actually have a sequel! Whaddya guys think? Any suggestions I might - and most probably will - include? Share! Ja ne!**


End file.
